The Protector of Luna Nova Academy
by UltimateCaptain65
Summary: The headmistress of Luna Nova Academy requested the Grand Kai to send a warrior to protect her school from powerful magical creatures. The Grand Kai accepted her request and send Goku to protect Luna Nova Academy. What will this bring for the magical school?


**Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball Z nor Little Witch Academia. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Studio Trigger.**

 **A:/N I have no idea why I made this story in the first place so please forgive me if I made a mistake in this story especially the grammar and spelling, I really suck at those. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Note: This story happens between Goku's seven years of training in the after life and the Little Witch Academia universe will be mixed with Dragon Ball Z Universe and this story is inspired by one fanfic story called Dragon Ball Z: RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goku's New Adventure! Another Earth?!**

* * *

 **On Grand Kai's Planet**

"So you need someone who can defend your school?"

The Grand Kai was sitting in his chair talking to the old woman who wore a witch hat inside the orb.

The old witch nodded. "Yes. You see the school is filled with very powerful magical creatures and the teachers and the students couldn't handle that kind of situation forever. So that is why I call you." The old witch explained.

The Grand Kai then thought about this and after a few moments he finally answered her.

"Hmmm alright very well. I'll send someone there tomorrow night."

The old witch smiled as she gracefully bowed at him. "Thank you very much, Grand Kai."

"Anytime." The Grand Kai said as he gave her thumbs up. The witch then disappeared from the orb.

'Hmm who am I going to send? Pikkon? No he's busy with the West Kai. Olibu? Nah he's still fighting in hell.' Grand Kai thought as he put his thumb and index finger on his beard. After a few moments his brain got flashed with a light bulb.

"Oh there's no way he's going to say 'no' to this." The Grand Kai said to himself smiling knowing only one person who he will send.

 **In the Next Day**

"Wait you want me to go to where now?"

Goku was outside of the Grand Kai's Mansion with King Kai and the Grand Kai. The Grand Kai started to elaborate.

"I said I need you to go to Earth-." The Grand Kaid said until he was cut off by Goku.

"Wait I can go to Earth?! Really?! Wow, I can finally get to my family and friends again!" Goku said as he fly around the Grand Kai's planet celebrating to hear that until he suddenly stopped and looked at the Grand Kai.

"Wait! Why do yo need me to go Earth? Has something bad happen over there? Is there another bad guy killing people again?! Is there-?!" Goku was cut off as he was hit on the face by a flying frying pan that was thrown by King Kai. Goku yelped in pain.

"Goku! Let him finish, you idiot!" King Kai yelled. Goku rubbed his face from the pain.

"Ow ow ow! That really hurt, King Kai." Goku muttered.

"Alright now where was I again? Oh right, You see I'm going to send you to Earth but not your Earth."

Goku looked at him as he blinked.

"Not my Earth? Wait there's another Earth? How comes there's another Earth?"

The Grand Kai nodded at his question. "Yes, you see a long time ago, a witch from your Earth went to Namek and asked the Grand Elder Guru for permission to use his Dragon Balls. The Grand Elder accepted her permission and let her use the dragon balls. As she finally gathered the dragon balls, she asked Porunga to create another Earth with different cultures unlike from your Earth for her and the other witches to live there peacefully. The dragon granted her wish and created another Earth. So they lived there for a long time up to now." The Grand Kai explained.

'Wow! I never thought there would be another earth here in this universe.' Goku thought.

"Oh I see. So only witches live on that Earth?" Goku asked.

The Grand Kai shook his head. "No there's still normal people like your Earth just different cultures."

"Ohh okay. So why do you want me to go there? Is there a problem on their world?" Goku asked.

"Well yes you see, a witch called me that their school is getting attacked by some powerful magical creatures and requested me to send someone there to help them. So that is why I called you here."

Goku nodded at this. "Alright I understand but how am I going to help them if I'm dead? I can't be revive for a second time."

"Oh don't worry about that. The witches will cast a spell on you so your physical body won't disappear." Grand Kai said.

'Witches could do that too? I wonder if Baba could do that as well.' Goku thought.

"So are you in?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! There's no way I'm allowing anyone to get hurt and I wanted to test my skills from your training, Grand Kai and I've been waiting for another adventure again for years." Goku replied with a big grin on his face. The Grand Kai smiled at his answer as he clapped his hands.

"Alright then you leave now!" he finally said.

Goku was surprised hearing this.

"Wait already?"

"Of course! Don't want the witches to be waiting you all day."

"Okay so how do I go there exactly? I can't use my Instant Transmission since I don't know what their kind of Ki is or where they are. Do I need to go at King Yemma's place and get a plane to get there?" Goku asked making the Grand Kai and King Kai facepalmed towards his stupidity.

"Goku... how of all Kamis and Kais in this universe can a plane in the otherworld can go to a living life of reality? The planes are only for heavens for crying out loud." Grand Kai said.

"Oh right sorry hahaha!" Goku laughed. the two Kais only shook their heads. "So how do I get there?" he asked.

"I called Baba to get here. She can teleport you to their school." The Grand Kai said.

After a few seconds, Baba finally came.

"We're ready to leave, Goku. Are you ready?" Baba asked.

Goku nodded "I'm ready when you are, Baba."

Goku then turned his head towards the two Kais. " I'll see you guys again! Tell Pikkon and Olibu that I'll be away for a while!" Goku said as he gave them a thumbs-up signal, smiling like a little boy. Goku and Baba finally disappeared in a thin air.

"Hey, King Kai? Was it wise for me that I send Goku for this?" Grand Kai asked.

"Knowing Goku, He may be stupid at educations and formalities but when it comes to protecting the world? I think it's wise for you to send Goku for this." King Kai replied looking up at the sky.

"Good luck, Goku. I hope you'd make many new friends over there.'"

 **On Luna Nova Academy**

It was almost midnight. The students were at their dorms sleeping peacefully while others were doing their homework for tomorrow. The two teachers and witches, Professor Finneran and Ms. Ursula were outside of the school waiting for their new protector of this school to arrive.

"They're late." Professor Finneran said. "Just what are they doing up there?"

"Maybe they have some problems on the otherworld so that's why they're late I think..." Ms Ursula said.

"Hmm I hope your right, Ms. Ursula. We've been waiting for two hours here and it's almost midnight." Professor Finneran said as she lets out an annoying sigh.

After waiting a few more minutes, they heard a zip right behind them as they looked behind, they saw two persons, one is a small old woman sitting on the orb and wore a hat and the other person was a man who has a black spiky hair and wore an orange gi and a dark blue undershirt and with a halo on his head.

"Ah if it isn't the Fortuneteller Baba. You haven't changed since we last met." Professor Finneran smiled.

"Ah Professor Finneran. It's been twenty five years since we last saw each other again." Baba said smiling as well as both of them shook hands with each other.

"Wow this place looks huge!" Goku said gazing around in amazement. The the two teachers of Luna Nova turned to face the Saiyan.

"So I assume this is our protector for this school?"

Baba nodded. "Yes. Goku please introduced yourself to them."

Goku didn't hear her as he was still gazing around in amazement until Baba called him again. "Ahem! Goku."

The saiyan turned around and saw the two teachers staring at him."Oh right! Haha sorry!"

Goku then walked towards them. "Hi! I'm Son Goku! but you can call me Goku." Goku said as he introduced himself.

Professor Finneran kept staring at him as she carefully observing Goku as she puts her right hand on her chin and then turned her head towards Baba.

"He doesn't look like a great fighter, he has muscles but the way he thinks and act are like a child. Are you sure Grand Kai didn't picked the wrong person for this school, Baba?" Professor Finneran asked.

"Yes he did. Hey may look or act like a dumb idiot but he knows what he's doing." Baba replied.

"Hmm very well. It's better than nothing. I just hope that Grand Kai picked the right fighter for this school." Professor Finneran sighed.

"Oh don't worry, Professor. This man is going to be doing great here." Baba said.

"I hope you're right." Professor Finneran said as she turned towards Goku. "Good evening, Mr. Son. I am Ms. Finneran and this here is Professor Ursula." She introduced herself and Ms. Ursula.

"Good evening, Mr. Son. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ms. Ursula said as she bowed at him. Goku only smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Oh uh it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Ursula." Goku said in returned with a big smile on his face. "But you don't have to call me that. Just call me Goku! Everyone else does on my world! It's way too polite for you to talk to me like that!" Goku added with a large smile. Ms. Ursula blushed at seeing Goku smile as she returned him with a smile.

Professor Finneran finally stepped in. "Alright. Now that we are done introducing ourselves. If you may please follow us, Mr. Son." Professor Finneran told him as she and the teacher head inside the school.

"Well I should be following them. See ya later, Baba!" Goku said as he waved his right hand at Baba.

"I'll see you again on the otherworld, Goku. Don't do anything stupid here." Baba said.

"Don't worry, Baba I won't!" Goku said as he ran to follow the two teachers.

"Sure you won't." Baba said in a sarcastic tone as she shook her head, knowing Goku, it doesn't really sometimes ended up in a good way first.

 **What adventures await the mighty saiyan? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Aaand that's that for Chapter 1!**

 **A/N: That's the end for the chapter for now. Please leave a review and please if you guys like my story please favorite it thank you. And if there's any problem in my story. You can put it down in the review.**

 **I'll see you guys again soon!**


End file.
